The Youngest
by demijay
Summary: Isn't it strange, that after eons, Hades and Persephone never had a child? They did. After birth, Aileen was hidden in the Himalayas so that monsters couldn't feel he doubled godly powers. She could have stayed hidden forever, but Percy Jackson's wish to claim all demigods brought her out of her saftey. Now she must learn to control her powers, or she could be a threat to the Gods.
1. Chapter 1

Is it not strange, that after all these years, Persephone and Hades never had a child? Well, they did. In fact, they had her a long time ago, but like Zeus when he was born, she had been carefully hidden in the Himalayas until now…

For the Himalayas are huge in area, and they are the home of so many mystical creatures like Nymphs, Satyrs, and River Gods, it is rich in Mist. That's why they managed to hide her. She was tucked away safely for so long, until Percy Jackson's wish brought her out of her comfortable days…

I'm Aileen. I'm just a normal teenage girl, homeschooled, isolated, and cursed. I don't know why, but I see ghosts at night and strange voices creep inside my head every night. I don't mind, though, because they never threaten me. In fact, I actually share pleasant conversations with them when my Great Aunt Garland (G.A. Garland, we say) isn't around.

G.A. Garland tells me that it's perfectly normal that I see ghosts and creepers. She also tells me that all aunts are supposed to have hooves and horns like horses and a body and a face like a human.

I never believed her.

But it's great living here; wherever I am. Grass glows in the sun and the lakes sparkle like they can't keep their beauty to themselves. Beautiful ladies dressed in gowns of white laces wander around the forests, hugging trees, dipping their legs into the water, smelling flowers. Half-horse-half-human men run with bows and aims randomly into the air, missing most of their shots, but still cheering over their victory. All these years, I've wondered if they were drunk, or just naturally crazy.

Anyways, that's not the important stuff. The thing is, I'm turning sixteen today. I run into our small wooden cottage and almost-break open the door.

"GEE AIE GARLAND!" I squeal, "GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!"

She turned her head enthusiastically, and her eyes beamed. She was baking something. "Hmmm… Let me guess," she said, sarcasm hitting notably in her tone, "your _birthday_?"

"And it's three 'o clock, so you promised me that…"

"That we would do the_ cake_?"

I squealed like a sugar-high 3-year-old, and spun, which lifted my dress to a dangerous level. I panicked, and shoved my hands down my legs to weight the dress down. I looked at my Aunt expectantly, waiting, but her face suddenly darkened. "Sweetie, there's something I've got to tell you," she said. What? Is she displaying a poker-face? Is she serious? "Sit down."

I sat down.

G.A. Garland's eyes looked straight at me, and she began to speak. "There's something I should've told you a long time ago," she said. The tension was increasing. I never liked those books that held the tension for too long; it makes me feel tight and trapped. That's exactly how I felt now, and I wanted it to end now. In frustration, I tapped my fingers on the wooden table.

My Aunt shook her head. "Aileen, you are a god."

I laughed. "Hah, good one, Aunt Garland. Now you're going to tell me that I can f—-"

"Your mother is Persephone and your father," she flinched. "Your father is Hades. That's why you've been seeing abnormal things." She pointed at her horns.

What?

A million questions popped into my head. Do you mean Gods, like the Greek Gods that are born from Titans? Are all the stories true? I am a talkative girl, so I spat all questions out as they appeared into my head. Aunt gave me a troubled look, and I stopped talking. Her mouth was in a straight line, which meant there was more bad news.

"You need to go to camp half-blood. Even though you aren't a demigod, it's dangerous if you don't know how to control your powers."

My rebellious puberty-self hit in. "No! No, I'm not a god. I'm not some mythological being told only in stories-"then, she grabbed my hand, pun a necklace on my palm, and pulled me into the car. "I need to protect you, darling, I'm a Protector." Her look was dead serious.

It was a long and silent drive to the lake. I asked why I was going there, I never got an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put a disclaimer last time. I don't own the already-made-by-Rick characters. I do own Aileen and G.A. Garland as well as G.A. Garland's car, though. I feel so rich now.**

It was a long and silent drive to the lake. I asked why I was going there, I never got an answer.

I arrived at "Camp-Half Blood" when the sky turned into a disgusting pink mush of colors. A first, I only saw the evergreens, but as I concentrated, I saw that there were strawberry fields just beyond the trees, and people existed. There was an open field of grass, and cabins that resembled Greek temples in a U shaped layout. Flying horses…No, Pegasus, flew over the fields, watering the strawberry bushes in an instant.

"We're here," Aunt said quietly, as we climbed off our car. I smelled strawberries. "This is where you will be staying for the next couple of months."

We walked into the Camp without making any eye contact. I wanted her reassurance that I was going to be great, and that she will help me get used to this new environment, but her face was a block of ice. So, instead of asking her questions, I toyed with the necklace that she handed me earlier. Its chain was a glowing shade of brownish-yellow (It didn't look quite like gold…not bronze, either. I wondered what metal it was) and a small dragonfly charm hung lightly on it. Absentmindedly, I put it on.

As we strolled through the bushes, I noticed a strawberry that seemed like it was having trouble ripening. The nymph that owned the bush also looked worried about the berry, so I decided to take a closer look at it. "May I?" I asked the nymph.

"Uh, yeah, as long as you don't eat it or anything," she said, and took a step back from her bush. She eyed me suspiciously.

I reached for the berry, and I felt the agony that the strawberry was feeling. Our emotions became one as I touched the berry's soft skin closing my eyes. I felt my energy drain out and into the plant as I felt the berry become more and more plumb and tough. When I opened my eyes, the fruit had ripened completely, bright red in color.

The bewildered Nymph stared at me for a long second, but eventually her mouth opened and let out a high-pitched, "How'd you do that?"

"No idea," I replied. I waved her goodbye, and ran to catch up with my Aunt.

Suddenly, a boy put his hand on my shoulder, and began walking next to me. He had a tousled brown hair, but his wild gray eyes were wide with ambition. He looked like a straight-A student, except cuter than most students. He wasn't bulky or handsome but the curious gaze made me think that he could charm others better that most. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Like I told the Nymph, no idea." I replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Wayne, the son of Athena," he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. "Hi. I'm Aileen O'Hare, and I'm not sure who-or what my parents are."

"Probably a god or a goddess. That makes you a demigod, or a half –blood. This is where kids like us can be safe: Camp Half-Blood. The strange thing is, I think you're more than just a demigod. The way you hold yourself up in such pride… Maybe I'm just imagining things." He looked like he didn't believe what he said.

Aileen thought, _I'm not a demigod, I'm a Goddess. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, this is a disclaimer alert. I don't own ricks story or his characters yo. But I do own G. A. Garland and Aileen cuz yea, I made them up and you know they're cool peace out yo**

I walked the rest of the strawberry field small talking with Wayne. I examined him suspiciously: he was as old as I am (He told me), but due to his curious and abnormally huge eyes, he looked much younger than he actually is. He told me he loved literature. I had already suspected that because he used complex words I didn't understand, like "mot juste". I kept in mind to look that up later. I examined him some more while he blabbed about the agricultural differences between the Philippines and the United States. I snapped out of it when he said, "You would need to go meet Chiron."

"Who's Chiron?"

"Our Camp organizer, practically. This camp won't go well without his effort."

He led me to a huge temple-like structure and leaded me inside. "Annabeth will take it from here." Annabeth? Who was Annabeth? I suddenly wanted Aunt G. A. to be here next to me, but she was nowhere to be seen.

A girl much older than me, probably a high-scholar, came out and led me into the room. She looked like an older, girl version of Wayne, which meant she was probably an Athena kid, too. She wore the same orange T-Shirt and had her hair tied up high. Her unnoticeable actions told me that she was trying to calculate me: where I'm from, why I'm here, if I have a boyfriend or not, and most of all, who my parents are. I bet her assumptions where 99% true. She seemed like the leader of all the kids in Camp, someone who everyone looked up to.

We went into a medium-sized room, and a Ping-Pong table sat in the middle. People were seated around the table-Well, at least I think they're humane. One of them had horns. Another had a leopard-skin jumpsuit on with a diet coke in his hand. An older boy sitting on the edge of the table was playing with his cup of water, literally, making the liquid float up and cash together. The most bizarre of all was an old bearded half-man-half-horse sitting next to the leopard-suit guy. I blinked.

Annabeth told me one by one that 1) the leopard-suit was Mr. D, AKA Dionysus, a god/Camp director, so I shouldn't offend him in any way and 2) the horse-man was Chiron and 3) the horned-guy is Grover, her old friend, who is a satyr (I knew what that meant) and finally, 5) the water-boy is Percy Jackson, her boyfriend (he waved at both of us but only winked at her).

I sat down after Annabeth.

Chiron spoke first. "We have a lot to discuss today. Mr. D, would you like to get started?"

"I wouldn't like to get started ever, but I'll do it anyways because MR. ALMIGHTLY FATHER WANTS ME TO!" He said that looking up. "Anyways, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, blah, blah, blah and I couldn't care less if you are a God or a Goddess or whatever. Chiron, please get this done with."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Yes-"

"Oh, and Amy, are you any good at Pac-Man?"

"Mr. D, may I speak?" Chiron obviously seemed annoyed. "We have a very serious problem here." He said that as if I was the problem: a big fat dumb brunet sitting next to Annabeth was his very serious problem. Then, I snapped.

"Can anyone please explain to my why I'm here and if I'm a god or whatever, or I'll just leave. If that's what you want"

"I'm so sorry, Aileen, I'll explain," Chiron said. "You are here because if you stay in the mortal world, it puts other humans in danger. We believe that you are a new Goddess, the daughter of Hades and Persephone. You need to be properly trained before you make your way to Olympus."

"What? So all the Greek Myths are true?"

"Yes," Percy replied, as if he had once been like me too.

"If I am correct, you should be claimed by today's campfire. We'll just have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, this is a disclaimer alert. I don't own ricks story or his characters yo. But I do own G. A. Garland and Aileen cuz yea, I made them up and you know they're cool peace out yo**

I participated in what they called an "orientation" until sunset, which was lame. Orientation consists of Annabeth and Percy showing me different places of the camp, then watching Percy talk to a fish in the sea while Annabeth tried to get him to concentrate on the orientation.

"Don't worry too much, Annabeth," he had said, "she'll get used to it soon. She reminds me of me when I came to camp." I couldn't tell if that was a compliment or not, but Annabeth smiled the sweetest I've ever seen her smile and said, "At least she doesn't drool when she sleeps." They laughed, splashing beach water at the other's faces.

I felt like an outsider listening to them catapult inside jokes at each other. Do I really belong here? I longed for my cozy cabin room back in the mountains, with nymphs making me flower crowns and the games that we played together. A flashback of the most popular game, "The Queen Game," we had called it, comes into my mind. I see myself pretending to be the queen of the mountains, and all creatures obeyed me. Except now that I think of it, I think they were _actually_ obeying me, not pretending. The nymphs of the mountain had been looking up to me the same way kids at Camp look up to Mr. D. Am I supposed to feel this way, like I should be respected from them rather than fit in? Does this prove the Goddess-like blood that runs through me?

I dismiss the thought and distract myself by listening to the gibberish Percy and Annabeth spoke to each other. Later they led me to a place with an interior similar to a movie theater and made me watch an immature video clip about Greek gods and goddesses. Most of it I already knew.

Time seemed to pass quicker here; maybe it's because I had been driven so busily today. But when I came to check my surroundings, it was sunset and I was sitting around one of the benches along the campfire.

People jostled all around the fire and the Apollo Cabins took their places. People pushed and shoved, trying to get a seat for themselves. Annabeth and Percy was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't have felt less lost then. _All_ I ever felt like was lost today.

I was relieved when Wayne found me. "C' mere, sit with us." His "us" meant the whole Athena Cabin, except Annabeth, who I noticed was at the front of the Campfire with Chiron and Mr. D.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, not looking at me.

"How did what go?"

"The first day at Camp, of course!" Wayne looked at me like it should be obvious.

"Oh, I knew that. Yeah, it was awesome! Fighting monsters and rock climbing… Couldn't get better." I tried to sound enthusiastic but it came out sarcastically. It was horrible, I wanted to say.

"I know, right?" I suppose he was a naïve boy, because he didn't seem to notice my sarcastic tone obviously hinted in my voice.

I jumped when Chiron's voice boomed. "Let's get today's Campfire started! Before we begin, I would like to introduce a new camper, Aileen. Aileen, please come up to the stage." I did. "Welcome, and now, you should probably get claimed-"

As if the person who was "claiming" me was impatient, I transformed mid-sentence. I didn't hate attention, but this was just too much: with a sudden green blast of light, my old scraggy dress turned into a beautiful green gown, floor length, but as opposed to its bright colors, the material was heavy velvet and radiated power. I was radiating power like the Queen of England does; beautiful and flourishing and enchanting but omnipotent aurora could be felt by everyone near me. Other campers watched in fear as a dark purple cape sprouted from my back then extended all the way until it was draped like the Red Carpet. It continued growing long and eventually it was longer then the stage. In my right hand I held a large sickle, its handle engraved with delicate pomegranate and dandelion patterns. My hair was braided and looped into a large circle behind my head and a pin made of dark purple and crimson red gems carved into a huge rose majestically sat in the middle of my braid-circle. The rose pin was big enough so that its complete shape could easily be seen facing me. Everybody looked like they were trying to do their best not to run away. An Aphrodite kid cried. Another ran away. I was elegance and fear itself. I was grace. I was terror. I am the daughter of Persephone and Hades. I am Aileen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM NOT MR. RIORDAN, THUS I DON'T OWN HIS CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MINE. YEAAAH**

My costume disappeared whilst I was onstage, so I didn't have to walk around in embarrassment.

If there are any advantages being the daughter of two famous gods, it's that you get to choose which cabin you get to sleep in. The flourishing Persephone cabin welcomed me (probably because they're afraid I'm going to "blast them into thin air") with an uneasy look. I said no thank you and chose the Hades cabin for some peace and quiet.

Everybody watched in horror as I walked into the Hades cabin. They all stayed at least six feet away from the cabin. Maybe they're feeling radiant fear from me or just the cabin itself. I don't know, and I don't care.

I finally pushed open the marble doors and stepped in. It smelled like dust. I suspected nobody's been here in the last couple of month. I don't dare turn on the lights. Other campers will be staring, even peeking. _At least it's quiet,_ I thought and, without changing, I tossed myself into one of the lower bunks. That's when the emotions exploded into tears. Has everything I've known a lie? Does G.A. Garland hate me? Do I need to wear-what where they called, chitons, now that I know I'm a Goddess? I cried one of those miserable cries where you have no idea who you can talk to and it feels like the only friend you've got is your bed. _I wish I had just_ one _friend._ _Just one friend who knows how I feel._

Then, my wish came true.

I heard a _thud_ as someone landed on the top bunk. I didn't hear anyone come in. If they had somehow come in, which they may have because I had been crying hysterically, they couldn't have climbed up the bunk. Not fear, but curiosity spread through me (maybe Hades' children where immune to fear). Silently, I grabbed the hilt of the bunk, then slowly lifted my legs up and placed them on the wooden planks supporting the top mattress so that I would be flat against the bottom of the top bunk. I climbed myself up little by little until my hands caught the perimeter of the headboard. I let my legs dangle right above the ground. The person upstairs had not heard me yet. He (the deep tone tells me he's a guy) muttered something like, "what do you want now, dad?" He sat up. That's when I pushed myself to the top bunk.

"Who are you?" I said. He jumped. BANG. Ouch, the celling is heavy ruby so that must have hurt.

"What the Hades? Who are you? Why are you in here?" The guy rubbed his head gingerly.

"What do you mean? This is _my _cabin. Why are _you_ in here?"

"_Your_ cabin? Wait a second!" He spun himself around to face me. "You're _Aileen_?"

"How did you know? Who are _you?_" Now I was confused. He doesn't seem surprised that he's in a cabin with pure ruby for the celling and beds made of bones.

"I'm Nico. I'm also a son of Hades," he said as he propped himself up, "and since your also a daughter of Hades, that makes you my sister."

"I'm your sister? So Hades had other kids?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "You thought you were the _only_ one in the history of the Gods who has Hades as a dad? Not that I like that or anything but…" The cabin shook violently. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I totally love you as my Big Daddy!" The shaking stopped.

"Um… not being rude or anything, why are you here?"

"Because our _Big Daddy_ sent me here. He wants me to tell you that he knows you're alive and requests you to go meet him tomorrow. It's winter so your mom, Persephone-"

"I know who my mom is."

"-will be there too. Gee, I was hoping you would turn out to be a better goddess than all the other Olympians but I guess you're no different." He said that teasingly, but I knew he meant that.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how the other Olympians act, but if they act like me, they must be total jerks. You know, just like me." Thunder rolled.

"You know, you shouldn't call the Gods of Olympus using the J-word. If you hadn't been a Goddess, you would have been blasted by now. And you are not a jerk, as far as I can see. Yet." I covered my mouth with my hands. He laughed, and for the first time I notice how handsome he is. Dark eyes matched his dark hair. Rugged but not buff like all those freaky heroes like Hercules. Defined cheekbones and slight dimples forming whenever he smiled. Despite all these adorable factors, his eyes held such familiar expression. It's familiar because I see it whenever I look in the mirror. Other people tend to call that loneliness.

_No, Aileen, he's your brother. Stop being gross._

"Why are you staring?" He asked. I snap awake.

"WHOOOooOPP! SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Oh my Gods. It came out so much louder than intended. My cheeks were burning and I'm glad I kept the light off.

"We'll need to shadow travel to the Underworld tomorrow so get a good night's rest, okay? I'll sleep on the top bunk and keep you company. Tell me if you need anything," he smiled dazzlingly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." He hands me a Ziploc bag full of toiletries.

"Thanks," I said.

"Good night." I blush again.

"You too." Then he gives me a kiss on my forehead.

**Give me a review guys! I want to know what I can improve! Can you guess how the story might turn out? A new chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN RICKS CHARACTERS. I OWN MY CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN UNCLE RICK'S STORY. I OWN MINE. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION (HENCE THE NAME FAN**_**FICTION**_**)**

I peeled my eyelids off (literally with my fingers) when Nico shakes me awake.

"AILEEN WAKE UP DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS OMYGOSH THE GODS ARE NOT SO PATIENT ALRIGHT"

I snap awake and collide with Nico. My forehead reddens, but I ignore it and jump down my bunk. "Okay, how much time do we have, exactly?"

"Ten minutes!"

I need to get changed. I'm about to pull down my pants when my hands stop at my waist. Nico is here. He's a guy. WAIT. WAIT. "NICO GET OUT I'M CHANGING."

"Oh!" He turns into a pale strawberry as he stumbles out the door, barely managing to grab the handle.

I change into a random flower-printed dress I find in my suitcase. I turn around and notice the pendant G.A. Garland gave me yesterday. I put the pendant around my neck.

No time for brushing my hair or whatever, so I lace my fingers through my hair as I brush my teeth in the shower. _Wow, I must be the Goddess of multitasking or something_. As soon as my shoes are halfway fitted into my feet, I shove the door open. "Nico!" He grabs my hand firmly.

Then, we disappear.

I don't quite remember what happened after I called for Nico but I do remember a blast of fear, cold, and loneliness hitting my entire body. Then, I couldn't feel anything but Nico's marble hands. "We're here," he whispers, and pulls me forward.

"We're in the Underworld?" I had expected to see a creepily deserted cave, like a haunted house plus pyramid tombs, but it was nothing like that. A palace made of blood red rubies and sapphires the color of fresh, grieving tears had been constructed, seemingly by nobody. It was like the gems had constructed themselves into a castle. The air is cold, almost fearfully cold, but I stand wonderstruck by the building. Pomegranate trees dot the castle. No mortal would ever call this palace beautiful, but it is beautiful. It looks like something that would stand for eons and make history. It looks like the Coliseum. It looked like home.

Nico looks as excited as I am. I walk into the building with Nico following behind me.

I probably have never been in this building after my birth, but I can find myself around the maze-like hallways and passages like I've lived there my whole life. Though this building is, like, two times the size of the White House, I find the gate to the throne room in less than a minute. I stop and hesitate. Nico gives me a nod and an encouraging pat on the shoulder. I am about to meet my "parents" who felt the need to hide me with a satyr for all my life. Maybe, just maybe, they wanted me back. Maybe they'll tell me they're sorry and I can finally get a normal life. With all these little expectations, I open the diamond gates.

"-and I thought you had agreed to give me land to plant an underground garden!"

"Persephone, plants will die here," a musky low voice says, throwing his arms up in an exaggerated gesture. I can't make out his face because of the darkness. He sounds irritated, frustrated, familiar. "You already refused the pomegranate gardens."

"I am the _goddess_ of flowers, I can grow them! Even in here," a female voice protests. She sounds exactly the kind of person that gets on my nerves. Annoying, self-centered, and mostly girly. Afraid-of-the-dodgeball girlie.

I cough, and the two people finally notice me. I glance at Nico for help. He nods, as if trying to say, _go ahead, introduce yourself. _

"I'm Aileen. You… called for me. Dad? And Mom, right?"

"Aileen. Ah, I have been expecting you," Hades says. "Come, sit." He pulls out a chair from the corner of the throne room- a tiny, rusted metal chair that doesn't look so welcoming. I sit on it hesitantly.

"Aileen? Who's Aileen?" Persephone says, and I feel a rush of anger. They gave birth to me, and in just _fourteen_ years, my _mom _had forgotten about me? So this is what Nico meant by the Gods being jerks, I think. And how bad must I have been if Nico had compared me to these _Gods_-and said that I wasn't any different from them?

I let that thought aside. "Persephone, my love, Aileen is your daughter," Hades answers.

"Oh? She is? Yes, yes, now I remember giving birth to some new God a couple years ago. Hello, daughter." She didn't even give me a glance. All she did was touch her hair and check her nails, and she's still doing it. I wanted to smack her tan face and break all her corn-printed nails on those nicely manicured hands. I grit my teeth and somehow manage to suppress my fury.

"Aileen," Hades says. "Do you know why I have summoned you here?"

Summoned. Not "called for" or "asked for." Not even "made you come here." Summoned, like he was calling a pet dog or some pawn, like a foot soldier. "I have no idea," I say. "You never told me."

"You were summoned because you are a new God," he says, taking a step forward me. "You must learn how to control your power, or you can be dangerous."

There is a silence even quieter than the one I had experienced when I had transformed after being claimed. "So," I say, breaking the silence that I couldn't take anymore. "The only reason that you summoned me here is because you didn't want me becoming powerful."

"Aileen, if you don't learn how to control your powers, you might overtake the gods. They can see you as a threat, and you might start a world war. This is a serious problem."

I'm trembling. I can feel my heart beating faster than ever. "Threat… A problem…" I mutter. "So you never wanted me. The only reason you-you disgusting gods-forced me to be here…"

Persephone glares at me. "Disgusting? Who's the disgusting one? An all-powerful goddess like me or some godly mutt like you?"

"A mutt? Alright. I'm your problem. A pawn. Gods," I say. My voice shook like a loose guitar string. I am mad and I can't hold it in anymore. I stomp my way to Hades and put my face in front of his, so close that my nose almost brushed his. "You know what? I don't care. Maybe I will overtake the gods. Maybe I am a god." I hear shaking in the back but I don't look back. "But I know one thing for sure," I continue.

"It's that I'm no daughter of yours."

Then, the dark vines went crashing into the ceiling.


End file.
